rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-Y
Programming rated TV-Y in the United States TV Parental Guidelines, signifies content that is suitable for all children ages 0-6 (particularly those of preschool or kindergarten age, as this rating is commonly seen in early childhood shows, and non-preschool or kindergarten age). This rating is typical for networks such as Nick Jr.(formerly known as Noggin), PBS Kids, Disney Junior and Sprout channel, but is relatively rare elsewhere. Nickelodeon Shows *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (original rating) *All Grown Up! *The Angry Beavers *Catdog *Double Dare *Doug *The Fairly Oddparents (original rating) *Figure It Out *Hey Arnold! (original rating) *Hey Dude *Invader Zim (original rating) *Legends of the Hiden Temple *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Rugrats Pre-School Daze *SpongeBob SquarePants (original rating) *You Can't Do That on Television Nick Jr. Shows *Blue's Clues *The Busy World of Richard Scary *Mutt and Stuff *Peppa Pig *Olivia Noggin Shows PBS Kids Shows *Arthur (Most Episodes) *Between the Lions *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Clifford the Big Red Dog *The Electric Company *Mister Rogers Neighborhood *Sesame Street Disney Channel Shows *Donald's Quack Attack *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *Mickey's Mouse Tracks *The Secret Life of Toys Disney Junior Shows * Jake and the Neverland Pirates * The Lion Guard * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Sofia the First Disney XD Shows *The 7D Cartoon Network Shows *Baby Looney Tunes *Ellen's Acres *Hamtaro *Krypto the Superdog *The Mr. Men Show (2008 TV Series) Playhouse Disney Shows * Bear in the Big Blue House Qubo Shows Pax TV Shows Ion Television Shows I: Independent Television Shows PBS Kids Sprout Shows * Caillou * The Berenstain Bears Discovery Family Shows *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Pound Puppies (2010 TV Series) *Transformers: Rescue Bots Discovery Kids Shows The Hub Network Shows Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows HBO Shows *The Adventures of Tintin (1991 TV Series) *Fraggle Rock *The Ghost of Faffner Hall ABC Shows *The Addams Family (1992 TV Series) *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series *Disney's House of Mouse *Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) *Jungle Cubs *Mickey Mouse Works *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 TV Series) *Teacher's Pet (2000 TV Series) CBS Shows *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) *Back to the Future: The Animated Series *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Fievel's American Tails *Garfield and Friends *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *The Little Mermaid (1992 TV Series) *Little Muppet Monsters *Marsupilami *Raw Toonage *The Wuzzles NBC Shows *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alf: The Animated Series *Alf Tales *Camp Candy *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series *Prostars *The Smurfs (1981 TV Series) (Original Rating) *The Snorks *Yo Yogi! First-Run Syndication Shows *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Aladdin (1994 TV Series) (Original Rating) *Bonkers *Chip 'n Dale Reacue Rangers *DuckTales *Darkwing Duck *Goof Troop *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) *Hercules: The Animated Series *Inspector Gadget (1983 TV Series) *James Bond Jr. *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Quack Pack *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Talespin *Tiny Toon Adventures *Timon and Pumbaa (1995 TV Series) *The Wacky World of Tex Avery Fox Kids Shows *Animaniacs *Bobby's World (Original Rating) *Jim Henson's Animal Show *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *The Plucky Duck Show *Spider-Man (1994 TV Series) *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Taz-Mania *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? Kids WB Shows *Earthworm Jim *Histeria! *Pinky and the Brain *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *Road Rovers *Tom and Jerry Tales Disney's One Too Shows *The Legend of Tarzan BBC1/CBBC Shows *Paddington (1975 TV Series) ITV Shows *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse (1981 TV Series) Amazon Insert Video Shows Hulu Shows *The Doozers (2013 TV Series) Netflix Shows *VeggieTales in the House Teletoon/Netflix Shows *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) CBBC Shows *Danger Mouse (2015 TV Series) Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems